


Reunion

by ScullyX (yiyeXtrustno1)



Category: RPF - Fandom, The X-Files
Genre: F/M, RPF the xflies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyeXtrustno1/pseuds/ScullyX
Summary: Un reencuentro durante la temporada 10 se desarrolla durante el rodaje del. Episodio Mulder and Scully Meet the Were-Monster.
Relationships: Gillian Anderson/David Duchovny
Kudos: 11





	Reunion

Estoy jodido literalmente jodidamente caliente estar trabajando nuevamente con ella estando todo el dia a su lado ha despertado en mi cosas que no sentia hace tiempo se ve tan hermosa con su ropa de Scully. Verla en una cama con una enorme sudadera y sus piernas desnudas no puedo evitar que mi mente y mi polla se sientan confundidas. incluso con esa fea peluca es tan perfecta no se da una idea de lo que me provoca o quiza si la tiene esas malditas faldas lapiz que abrazan sus curvas sus caderas y su diminuta cintura ,como esa camisa blanca enmarca sus senos Dios sus senos son perfectos y sus piernas con esos tacones y sus pantorrillas bien tonificadas es una tortura .  
Tengo una rutina despues de las grabaciones tengo que ocuparme de bob pasa los dias en una semi ereccion constante -la extraño extraño su olor su sabor como dice mi nombre wow David no vayas ahi- el caso es mi rutina voy a mi trailer me siento en mi sofa saco mi polla rigida comienzo a bombear cierro mis ojos y alli esta ella su diminuta mano envuelta en mi solida ereccion de rodilla entre mis piernas , saca su lengua y lame la cabeza de mi polla sus labios se envuelven y comienzan a deslizarce sobre mi eje -es una experta lo hace de manera exquisita - bombeo mas rapido hasta q siento que mis bolas se tensan y me corro , abro los ojos a la decepcion que es mi mano y no su boca , es la unica forma que pueda sobrevivir a ella sin hacer ninguna estupidez limpio toda evidencia de mis actos me baño mañana sera otro largo y doloroso día.  
Eso es todo -me digo- ver la.escena con Rhys me pone extremadamente celoso y enojado y muy cachondo -lo se soy un idiota me siento como.un adolescente cerca de ella me dominan las hormonas quisiera orinar su pierna para marcarla como mia- ver su despliegue como se frota con Rhys y su camisa desabrochada su escote me esta matando tengo una semi ereccion que estoy seguro no pasa desapercibida quiero estar en el extremo receptor , cuando Chris da por concluido el dia ansioso quiero retirarme a la soledad de mi remolque a ocuparme de mi pequeño bueno no tan pequeño problema , me dirijo a mi trailer y la veo unos pasos adelante aun esta con el "traje Scully" solo se ha quitado la peluca se da vuelta y me sonrie y siento q mis rodillas se doblan -Hey Duchovny - dice y me sonrie -hey Anderson - respondo -quieres tomar algo y charlar un poco- me sorprende su oferta y acepto demasiado rapido .  
En su trailer me siento en el sofa ella trae dos cervezas y se sienta a mi lado extrañaba esto su cercania su calor su olor Dios su olor una mezcla de perfume sudor y ella , la miro y me sonrie siento la imperiosa necesidad de besarla, coloco un beso suave casto me retiro y la observo haber su reaccion ella me sonrie , vuelvo a besarla esta vez con mas intencion paso mi lengua por sus labios pidiendo me conceda entrada , rompe el beso se retira y me mira su voz como un susurro -David no deberiamos esta mal- su vos llena de lujuria -si esta mal porque se siente tan bien respondo y vuelvo a besarla , esta vez es beso es hambriento quiero deborarla labios lengua dientes la tomo de la cintura y la siento a horcajadas en mi regazo una pierna a cada lado de mis caderas . Nuestros besos se intensifican comienzo a acariciar sus piernas subiendo su falda por sus caderas , Dios lleva medias y ligas creo que voy a morir por combustion humana mi polla se retuerce ansiosa en los confines de mi traje de Mulder . La aprieto contra mi masiva erección emite un gemido que va directo a mis bolas comienza a frotarse y yo desabrocho 4 botones de su camisa y entierro mi rostro entre sus senos bajo las copas de su sosten y empiezo a chupar y morder sus pezones sus senos son perfectos con pezones perfectos ella gime, siento sus manos deshaciendo mi cinturon asi como el boton y cierre de mis pantalones y acaricia mi inflamada polla tortuosamente lento, me sonrie y me dice - oh David eso es para mi , lindo paquete - utilizando la frase de Scully . comienza a molerse con su sexo vestido de encaje sobre mi pene siento su humedad y calor. No puedo aguantar mas la agarro de las caderas con una mano corro su ropa interior y la empalo en mi polla de un solo empuje, grita y siento su sexo humedo apretado y muy caliente siento que me voy a desmayar del placer . comenzamos un ritmo lento -oh Dios Dave extrañe esto- dice en mi oido , chupo muerdo sus tetas en la.luz tenue del remolque ella es perfecta sus pienas bien torneadas aun con sus medias y tacones su falda arrugada sobre su pequeña cintura su camisa abierta y sus senos sus pezones rosados en punta brillantes con saliva por mis atenciones su rostro sonrojad su boca entreabierta pequeños gemidos. Entrecortados saliendo de sus labios rojos e hinchados por nuestros besos , Dios amo a esta mujer.  
Acelera su ritmo me monta con conviccion buscando su orgasmo siento como aumenta la humedad y el.calor de su centro las contracciones de sus paredes vaginales me dicen q esta cerca acelero mis embestidas y muerdo su pezon derecho y es todo con un grito de oh David Dios su climax la golpea siento la humedad de su sexo derramandose sobre mis muslos, descansa su rostro en mi cuello es una muñeca de trapo en mis brazos; la retiro de mi regazo me mira confundida en la.bruma post orgasmica nota que aun sigo duro - David? - pregunta - ponte de rodillas en el sofa baby tus manos en el respaldar- le digo ella sonrie y lo hace hay algo primitivo en tomarla por detras ver su sexo expuesto ofreciendose ami y su trasero siempre he amado. Tomarla por detras la penetracion es mas profunda la penetro en un solo movimiento brusco , ella emite un grito sofocado siento su coño agarrarme como un vicio . comienzo un ritmo frenetico en busca de mi liberacion , sus gritos y gemidos y la.forma que se retuerce debajo de mi me estan volviendo loco con cada embestida siento que toco su cuello uterino . sus paredes comienzan a contraerse y se pone aun mas humeda y caliente si es posible , esta cerca .me pongo.encima de ella mi pecho contra su espalda es tan pequeña que la.cubro como una manta estoy cerca pero quiero que venga conmigo con una mano aprieto su pezon y la otra entre sus piernas trabajando su hinchado e hipersensible clitoris sin disminuir el ritmo de mis embestidas saco mi pene solo dejo la cabeza en su vagina y de un golpe la penetro y eso es todo -Diooos Daveeee No pares -grita y viene las contracciones de su sexo me llevan al climax me ordeñan hasta la ultima gota de semen. Me quedo asi un momento tratando de que mi cuerpo reaccione clavado profundamente adentro suyo mi pene se comienza a ablandar y empiezo a retirarme , nuetros fluidos combinados chorrean de su coño que aun se dilata y se contrae por sus pienas, me siento en el.sofa a su lado y la atraigo a mi regazo aun estamls completamente vestidos la acuno en mis brazos esta tan tranquila apoya su cabeza en mi pecho y murmura -te amo Duchovny- - tambien te amo Anderson y te extrañe- su respiración se vuelve mas lenta creo que se esta por dormir , con ella entre mis brazos me doy cuenta cuanto la amo cuanto la extraño y necesito quiero pasar el resto de mi vida asi con ella y esta vez hacer las cosas bien para ella parami para ambos , es un nuevo.comienzo y esta. Vez vamos a hacer las cosas bien Quiero creer.


End file.
